X Men and the Brink of War
by Doodlebug101
Summary: Why is Professor working with Magneto? Who is this New Headmistress? Why does Jean keep having power surges? Why are more sentienls being made? How come the X Men are being divided by hatred? And who is Dwayne Smith and what does he have to do with all th
1. Episode 1

"You're going to have to work harder if you want to be an X Men." Jean said from above down to the New Mutants who were approaching graduation from New Mutant to X Men.

They were in the middle of one of there last training sessions which would prepare them for there last one. Jean who was now part of the faculty of the Academy was the overseer of there Danger Room sessions. The Danger Room had disguised itself as a wild forest to make the challenge even harder.

"Jean can you stop talking were trying to figure this out." Magma said as she turned to flame and blasted a couple of wooden cords that extended for her and her fellow teammates.

"I can see the end just over there." Rhane said after shape shifting back from a wolf and into a human while pointing North.

The New Mutants took off running at a fast pace to the North as Rhane had advised. Before the could reach there destination a group of robots that resembled the Brotherhood appeared in front of them.

Berserker threw out his hands in the shape of fists sending the robot versions of Toad to be blasted to pieces. Cannonball flew into the air and did a 180 flip. He came flying back down at speeds approaching 275 mphs. He pummeled into Avalanche( who was shaking the ground) sending him into the wall behind them causing the robot to break in half. Jubilee shot roars of fireworks at Quicksilver multiple times before she finally knocked him onto the ground. She shot an even larger attack which caused the robot's midsection to erupt in a bright light. Tabitha tossed a large bomb at the robot Wanda which is return caused Wanda to blast Tabitha. Iceman sent a beam of ice that froze Wanda in retaliation for Tabitha. Magma threw a couple of balls of lava at the robot which caused it to melt on contact. Sunspot turned to his energy form and picked a fight with Blob. Punching the robot in the face sent Blob staggering. But a punch from Blob sent Sunspot flying. As Blob started running towards him Sunspot kicked the robot in the chest and knocked him to the ground. Sunspot stomped the robots face in the ground destroying the robot.

"Good job but keep moving." Jean yelled at her charges.

"Just a short way ahead." Cannonball said flying ahead of the team.

Before the team could make it to the end which was about twenty yards ahead there appeared a robot Magneto. Sunspot powered up again and leaped at the robot. A large metal bar was lunged at Sunspot who dodged it an attempted to get to him again.

"Roberto duck." Magma yelled.

Every New Mutant that had a energy based power(Berserker, Iceman, Jubilee, and Magma) Shot a beam of there power which joined and made a super attack. The attack struck the robot Magneto in the chest and made a huge whole.

"Why did you all do that? I could have took him." Sunspot yelled.

"Were trying to be finished with this assignment." Berserker said flatly.

"Come on guys lets finish this and then you all can fight." Magma said before running to finish point.

Everyone followed suit and ran to finish point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want from me?" Asked the hostage.

On orders from Magneto the Brotherhood(except for Mystique) and the Acolytes(only Pyro) had captured an unexpecting green headed girl. After bringing her back to their hideout they were instructed to watch her and make sure she didn't get lose. Because if lose she could have access to her emerging powers.

"Only he knows. Did you do something to him to make him mad?" Wanda asked the girl.

"Who is him?" The girl asked harshly.

"Magneto our father." Quicksilver said referring to himself and Wanda.

"Why don't you all just leave her alone and we can go have some fun." Pyro said in his annoying Australian accent.

"Cause we were told to watch her." Wanda replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The door of the room they were currently residing in cracked open and in came Magneto with a middle age Spaniard man.

"This is Gideon." Magneto introduced. "I have one more assignment for you all."

"What is it this time father?" Wanda asked grudgingly.

"I want you to capture…." Before the name of the person that was revealed the light fades out and we no longer can hear anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The only powers you have are turning to a solar being that has super strength, flight, and invulnerability." Berserker yelled. "With those powers you could never defeat Magneto."

The New Mutants had completed their mission and were now outside the X Mansion on the grounds still talking about their Danger Room assignment. When Sunspot said how he felt about them not letting him take on Magneto. And then a argument broke out between him and Berserker.

"You don't know what I can do." Sunspot yelled powering up.

"I don't care what you can do or how well you can do it cause I'm more powerful." Berserker argued loudly while his hands start to ignite with electricity.

"Want to bet." Sunspot said punching Berserker in the face and sending him flying back a few yards.

"You stupid son of a bitch." Berserker yelled out of rage.

Berserker shot a large blast of electricity at Berserker. The attack hit Sunspot in the chest which caused him to fly into the side of the school but with no apparent damage done. Sunspot rose from his spot into about six yards into the air. He took off flying straight at Berserker who was shooting blast after blast at Sunspot who dodged them all.

"Stop now." Jean screamed as she walked onto the grounds and saw the two fighting.

Even though Jean was loud no one paid her any attention and the fight continued. It got to the point where the both boys with energy covering their fist were having a boxing match.

"I SAID STOP." Jean yelled throwing out her hands and knocking the boys in opposite directions.

"How dare you all sit around and let this two fight when you all should be preparing for your exams." Jean exclaimed before exiting the grounds in her car.

"Guys she right if we want to be X Men then we need to be studying." Jubilee said.

"Study what? The only exams we got are the Danger Room, Mutant History, Martial Arts, and Rescue Tactics. If you ask me were all ready." Tabitha said.

"Yeah we are but he's not." Berserker said pointing to Sunspot.

"Shut up. Damn why don't you two just get married." Rhane yelled out of aggravation.

"Dang that's the first time Rhane has ever cussed." Cannonball laughed.

"They are getting on my nerves." Rhane said still aggravated.

"How about me and Berserker go get some grub." Tabitha said rubbing her hungry stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You aint gonna do nothing but get your butt whooped." Said Dwayne Smith to the person on the other end of his cell phone. He was a brown skinned black boy with medium sized dreads that barely touched his shoulders. Also with a pair of irregular greenish gray eyes he was an absolute pretty boy. Also he was about 19 years old.

"You know you cant fight." The voice said through speaker phone.

"Well come over here and test me." Dwayne replied to his girlfriend.

"I'm on my way." She informed as she hung up the phone.

Dwayne laughed as he walked down the stairs of his parents house down into his 'apartment'. His 'apartment' was a large basement turned to apartment by splitting it into two bedroom one bathroom and a small living room. Although one of the bedroom's had a small refrigerator in it the basement was kitchen-less.

"Dwayne have you seen my phone?" Dwayne's sister Daverielle yelled down into his apartment.

"No I haven't." Dwayne yelled back.

Dwayne walked into his room and into his closet to find some clothes to put on for when his girlfriend comes over.

"Leave me alone." Dwayne's little brother yelled at Daverielle. "I don't have your phone."

Dwayne's little brother name was Quentin he was about ten years old and was a sneaky little guy. Daverielle was a popular middle school girl who was around the age of 13. Their parents were relatively young parents being around the age of 40 and being married for 19 years. The one thing that Dwayne's whole entire family had in common was they were all mutants.

For some reason the X Gene has always flowed threw their family. Nobody knew why or how but it always has. Dwayne had the abilities of telepathy, telekinesis, astral projection, and energy blast.

Dwayne's mom had the power of telekinesis while his farther was a telepath. Daverielle could control light which allowed her to fly, create force fields, energy blasts, lasers, brilliant light shows, and she could use her powers to hypnotize enemies. Quentin had the most exotic powers of all though. With the abilities of powerful regenerative abilities, super strength, super humanly acute senses, heightened speed, agility, and reflexes. But the most devastating power Quentin had was his ability to control time. He could slow down time or speed it up giving him a huge advantage in everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why don't you and Roberto like each other?" Tabitha asked Ray( Berserker) as they pulled back up to the mansion returning from Elizabeth's pizza with food for the New Mutants.

"Cause Roberto is a fake person that hides his weakness behind his powers." Ray said with hate in his voice.

"Sounds like you two have something in common that's why you don't like each other." Tabitha said using reverse sociology.

"What." Ray yelled.

"The reason you an Roberto don't get along is because you have the same personalities." Tabitha said.

"Will yall hurry up with the damn food I'm starving." Amara yelled from the porch of the mansion.

"Were coming." Tabitha yelled back.

"Not fast enough." Cannonball said flying over to them. "Give me this." HE said before taking the boxes and flying back to the house.

"Why did you all just sit out there in the car like your retarded." Multiple said as Tabitha and Ray walked into kitchen and joined the other New Mutants.

"Shut up." Tabitha said throwing a small bomb onto his plate.

The food exploded all over Jamie's face and clothes.

"Why did you do that?" Jamie said angrily.

"Oh look Jamie finally grew a back bone." Tabitha said tossing a bomb his way.

To everyone's surprise Jamie went into a series of backflips and avoided the bomb.

"Where you learn to do that?" Ray said as she began to slop down his pizza.

"For the past couple of years I sent out four clones. One to learn martial arts, the other to become a gymnast, another to get strong, and the other to learn foreign languages. That way when I reabsorb them I know how to do that stuff." Jamie said proudly.

"What made you come up with that idea?" Amara said shocked.

"I got tired of being the weak one around here." Jamie said walking out of the kitchen and up to his room.

"Wow." Everyone muttered in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you two ever be family for one day in your life?" Dwayne yelled as he astral projected into the family room where his siblings were fighting.

"He got my phone and I was waiting on a call." Daverielle yelled as she tried to blast Quentin with a energy blast.

Quentin threw out his hand causing a clear energy to come out of his hands and slow the energy down. He jumped out of the energy's way and waved his hand which caused the energy to speed back up and hit the window. The window shatter and glass flew everywhere.

"Damnit." Dwayne yelled as he threw up his hands and forced the small glass window pieces back together.

"You two had better straighten up now or your going to have a hard life. You cant live without your family." Dwayne said as he astral projected back to his apartment.

"We really should start to get along." Daverielle said to Quentin who was about to walk out of the room.

"Well can u quit blaming me for stuff and always lying on me." Quentin said turning an facing his sister.

Before they could reply they heard a crash downstairs.

"What is Dwayne down there doing?" Quentin said as he and Daverielle took off running down the hall till they got to the door that held the stairs to Dwayne's apartment.

"Stand back." Daverielle said before blasting down the door.

As the door was blasted open Quentin slowed down time so the pieces didn't hit him and Daverielle. Also he was lucky he did because Dwayne had been attacked by a group of mutants one of which had super speed. When Daverielle destroyed the door he was going to attack the two. But since Quentin was smart thinking they didn't have to face him.

"Blast him." Quentin yelled as they watched him run towards them in slow motion.

Daverielle hands glowed bright pink followed by a pink energy coming out and hitting the attacker in the stomach. Time came regular again and the attacker was thrown into the wall. Unconscious.

Quentin and Daverielle slowly walked down the stairs to Dwayne's apartment. Once at the bottom of the stairs they saw Dwayne was fighting for his life against four opponents.

"A little help wouldn't hurt." Dwayne yelled as he hurled a couch at a hugh white guy.

The couch hit him but it seemed that it didn't hurt cause he just stood there. Daverielle saw a nasty toad looking boy leaping up behind Dwayne trying to have a sneak attack. Daverielle let lose a blast so powerful that the ugly mutant went flying out the window and across the street.

Quentin had decided that he would fight the fat guy since the both had the powers of super strength Quentin figured he could take him. To Quentin's surprise the guy was pretty quick and had great agility. Must be his mutant powers. Quentin thought as he punched him in the face. The guy grabbed his arms as he threw some punches and threw Quentin against the wall. Quentin hit his head on the wall causing a huge gash to appear on his head.

As if something clicked off in Daverielle's head she immediately started to blast him. Slowly he was pushed back out of the living room and into Dwayne's second bedroom. To stop her from blasting him he activated his invisible force field to become immovable and ran at her.

Quentin's head was healed and he was angry. He threw out a clear energy at the sloth and caused him to start to move as slow as a snail. Quentin ran to him and went into a jump kick and sent the sloth into the wall. He was unconscious.

Dwayne was fighting a boy that seemed to have the power to cause tremors. Dwayne could rarely get his attacks prepared before he would cause a tremor. Finally Dwayne grew frustrated and hurled him against the wall using TK. Dwayne then used TK to break a vase over top his head.

The man with the fire pack on his back that was standing in the background came forward. Fire began to erupt from the fire pack and take form. It took form of a hugh dog an flew towards Dwayne. Dwayne ducked and used TK to send a huge glass cup at his face. The glass hit him dead in the face and pieces of it cut up his face and almost got in his eye but he had closed them to quickly. The maniac grew angry and sent a roar of fire at Dwayne. Dwayne used his telekinesis to put up a force field that deflected the attack back at the attacker. The roar hit him in the midsection and sent him flying to the wall with a huge burn mark over his midsection.

Dwayne threw out his hand and his keys and cell phone flew into his hands.

"_Get to my car." Dwayne said telepathically to his younger siblings._

The two took off running up the stairs and out the door. They ran out the house to Dwayne's car and jumped inside the car. (Due to their parents having a large lump sum of money Dwayne had a nice car. It was a Cadillac CTS.)

A girl with short hair with a cut up red outfit and cap came out of nowhere and shot a blue energy at the car. Quentin knew how angry Dwayne would be if it messed up his car so he slowed down the attack. By that time Dwayne had came out of the house holding necessities that the siblings would need. (Their cell phones, numbers, and a little bit of food.)

The girl sent a blast of energy at Dwayne but he used his free hand to send it back at her. She dropped to the ground and rolled to avoid the attack. During that time Dwayne got in the drivers side of the car and speed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is everyone finished with their exam." Beast asked as he looked around his classroom. The New Mutants had just finished taking their Mutant History exam.

"It seems as so. You all are dismissed you have a ten minute break and then you must report to the field for your Martial Arts exam." Mr. McKoy said to them releasing them

"I'm glad that's over I thought I was going to die in there." Tabitha said as her and the other New Mutants exited the classroom.

"I wish I had telepathy so I could read the teachers mind and get answers on test. Cause all that thinking gave me a headache." Bobby said holding his head.

"The reason you got a headache is because there isn't much brain up there." Roberto laughed as they entered the kitchen.

Ray had to restrain himself from saying something to Roberto about having a brain.

"I really don't feel like taking this martial arts exam." Amara said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You might as well take it you put all your time into now you don't want to take the exam." Tabitha said.

"I'm just going to exempt it we get one exam we want to exempt and that's the one I want to exempt." Amara said walking out of the kitchen and up to her room.

"That sounds like a good idea." Bobby said walking out of the kitchen and up to his room too.

"All in favor of exempting this exam." Jubilee questioned causing all the other New Mutants besides Tabitha to raise their hand.

"Then it's settled we want be taking this exam." Jubilee said walking out of the kitchen too.

"I guess I should run ahead and tell Ororo that were exempting her exam." Tabitha said to herself as she walked out the front door to the field where Ororo was holding her exam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why is it taking them so long they've been goon for hours now." Gideon yelled at Magneto.

"Give them time and calm yourself." Magneto said dangerously.

"I need that mutant if you plan to succeed." Gideon said still yelling.

Magneto threw out his hand and sent the angry man into the wall.

"You are completely powerless against me early I had a high dosage of iron injected into your blood." Magneto said as the man got to his feet.

At that time the door to the meeting room opened and in came a badly bruised Brotherhood and Pyro.

"Where's the captive?" Magneto said not seeing anyone but the regular faces he saw.

"They got away. They were to powerful." Wanda said sitting down in a chair.

"Good." Lorna the captive said.

"What's up with your hair?" Pietro asked as he saw that her hair was turning green.

"What's wrong with my hair?" She panicked.

"It's turning green." Blob laughed.

Everyone except for Magneto burst into laughter.

"Shut up." Magneto yelled. "Gideon we couldn't capture Dwayne so you must power the machine yourself."

"No." Gideon said running towards the door.

Magneto held out his hand and Gideon was lifted in the air and thrown into a chair hooked into a huge machine. A strap appeared over Gideon's hands and tied him down.

"Father what do you want this machine to do to that girl?" Wanda asked worriedly.

"I have a confession my children. There was a time when you all were young. Me and your mother were going through a rough time. I decided that I should leave which I did. I meet a woman who was also having martial problems. We talked for awhile then we had sex. She became pregnant and that child is you Lorna." Magneto said as the machine began to activate and a white light shot to the shocked Lorna.

"You kidnapped your own daughter." Wanda yelled her hands beginning to glow blue.

"I need her powers to make my own stronger if I am to conquer." Magneto said in a near whisper.

"I don't have any powers I'm not a mutant." Lorna yelled.

"But you do have latent magnetic powers similar to mine." Magneto said as the machine activated her powers.

"father I want let you do this to her." Wanda yelled blasting Magneto threw a wall and into the next room.

Wanda then hexed the machine and caused it to overload. Gideon was turned to dust and Lorna's restraints were broke free and she was finally free.

Lorna took off towards the door followed by Wanda.

"Leave me alone." Lorna yelled angrily as she attempted to escape. The anger in her caused every metallic thing to go flying.

"I'm going to help you." Wanda said to Lorna.

"Wanda stop." Magneto yelled sending a bar of metal at her to restrain her.

Wanda blasted the metal away and sent it at Pyro who was getting ready to enter the fight.

"Guys help me this is my sister I cant let him harm her." Wanda plead to the Brotherhood.

Lance used his power to cave in the room where Magneto was standing. That gave the team enough time to escape the building and on their way back to the boarding house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well don't on your Danger Room exam. But the joy shall be short lived." Jean said to the New Mutants as they finished their last exam. The Danger Room.

"What's the bad news?" Bobby asked Jean.

"Professor Xavier has gone missing and you will be getting a replacement headmaster in a couple of days." Jean said with tears in her eyes.

"Why cant one of the old X Men become headmaster?" Jubilee asked.

"We will be here till the headmaster arrives then we all be setting out to find Professor." Jean said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh my god." Amara said as she and the others began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you?" Dwayne's parents asked as they walked in there house and noticed it a mess with two men (one in a wheelchair and the other with a cape and helmet on) sitting in their living room.

"You will find out soon enough." Magneto said as Professor Xavier used his powers to put the two sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome out two newest members to the Hellfire Club." Said a buff man named Sebastian Shaw. "The Black and Grey Kings."

"Cheers." Professor Xavier said.

Lines of war are being drawn. Close friends will become enemies. Enemies will become friends. One mutant holds the key to all this. But who is it?

I know people are reading this so can you drop a review please just so I feel appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jean why are all these new kids here?" Amara asked Jean as she walked into Jean and Scott's room while they were packing their clothes.

"The new headmistress Emma Frost decided that since all of you New Mutants were going to be X Men. That she would set up different squads around the school. Their would be one squad for each faculty member." Jean said as she levitated clothes into her large suitcase.

"Those kids are so annoying. Their ruining stuff on school grounds with their powers and one of them even went through my stuff last night." Tabitha said as she and the other New X Men came to say bye to two of their old mentors.

"You all will be find Storm, Beast and Wolverine will be here for you." Scott said as he came from the bathroom holding all of their hygiene necessities.

"But I have a feeling that Miss. Frost is going to be a total bitch." Jubilee said.

"Jubilee watch your mouth." Jean said hurling a bar of soap into her mouth.

Everyone busted into hysterical laughing as Jubilee ran into the bathroom and began to spit rapidly.

"Look guys I want you all to be on your best behavior. Just because we're leaving doesn't mean that you all be evil to Miss. Frost she could just as good as Professor Xavier." Jean said.

"Jean and Scott it's time for us to leave." Kitty's voice said over Jean and Scott's walkie talkie's.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Jean said as she gave the New X Men hugs.

"Come on Jean." Scott said walking out of their suite with their bags in his hands.

The New X Men followed them downstairs and into the foyer where Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Evan, Callisto, and Angel sat waiting ready to go.

"Wow I didn't know all of you all were going." Jean said as she saw Evan again.

"Well yeah with my powers I can track him." Callisto said.

"Well we better get a move on it." Rogue said.

After everyone had a tearful goodbye the New X Men went to their usual hangout. A secret garden that had enough chairs for all of the New X Men plus one more. It had running electricity (thanks to it's constant powering from Ray) which allowed them to watch T.V. and have a small hidden refrigerator which kept their drinks and sandwiches.

"Who the hell are you?" Ray asked as they got to their spot to see if being fulfilled by a group of mutants eating their food and drinking their drinks.

"Where the Hellions Miss. Frost's squad." One of the new mutants said his name was Hellion.

"Get the fuck out of here now." Tabitha said creating a series of bombs all around the secret garden. "Or I blow you to smithereens."

"Fine well leave." The boy named Santo said. He was a Brazilian boy that could turn to a huge rock form that had the powers of super strength, near invulnerability, heightened senses, and he could parts of his body as projectiles.

"This is freaking pissing me off." Rahne said as she saw that the place was trashed and all their food was gone.

"Well Tabitha you didn't have to be so mean my little brother is apart of that squad." Cannonball said.

"Which one was your little bro?" Tabitha asked.

"The one with the brown wings on his back." Cannonball replied.

"Isn't your little sister here too?" Jubilee asked questionably.

"Yeah she's in Storm's squad. Generation X." Cannonball said.

"I wish that everything could go back to the way it was cause things are about to get worst I just feel it." Bobby said seriously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why want they pick up their phones." Dwayne said as he tried to call his parents for the hundredth time.

Him and his siblings had made it to a Hilton hotel and used one of their many debit cards to get a suite.

"Maybe those guys got to them." Quentin suggested sadly.

"Don't say that. Plus I think Mom and Dad could handle their selves. After all they trained us." Daverielle said.

"Well whatever the reason is not important right now you all get some sleep while I call around and tell everybody where were at." Dwayne instructed.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Daverielle said walking into one of the two bedrooms the suite possessed.

"You need to get some sleep too." Dwayne told Quentin who remained by Dwayne's side.

"I miss them." Quentin said softly.

"I know I miss them too but right now you need to sleep so we can find them." Dwayne said causing Quentin to cry.

Dwayne picked Quentin up and carried him into the other bedroom where he would sleep.

"Go to sleep." Dwayne said as he closed the bedroom door and walked back to the living room.

As Dwayne turned on the T.V. and began to relax his phone began to ring.

"Hello." Dwayne said as he picked up his cell phone.

"Dwayne where are you? I came to your house but you weren't there. And the house was a mess." Dwayne's girlfriend said quickly.

"Me and my little bro and sis were attacked by some mutants at the house. So were on the run till we can find out what they want. Have you seen my parents?" Dwayne asked Monet.

"Their car is there but when I went in yall house nobody was there." She answered.

"How did you get in the house?"

"The door was open I just walked in but when I left I locked everything down."

"Good."

"Dwayne where are you? I can help you find your parents."

"No it's to dangerous."

"But you have your little siblings out there with you and it's to dangerous."

"Look in the Hilton hotel on Brookline Rd."

"I be there in thirty minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here's a cup of coffee if you want it." Wanda said to her long lost sister Lorna.

"Thanks." Lorna said accepting the coffee.

"Where is he?" Mystique yelled as she busted through the front door. "What the hell have yall done to my house?"

"Look calm down please my little sister is already shaken up." Wanda sternly said.

"Don't you tell me to calm down I can't find Irene and I bet Magneto's got her." Mystique yelled. "Wait did you say you little sister?"

"Yes this is Lorna my long lost sister." Wanda said in a calm tone.

"Let me use her as leverage to get Irene back." Mystique said grabbing the girls hand.

"Let her go." Pietro said appearing out from the newly remodeled kitchen.

"You all dare talk to me with such disrespect." Mystique said pushing the girl back down on the couch.

"Don't put your hands on her like that." Wanda said letting lose a blast that sent Mystique flying out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I called this meeting today due to the growing threat of the mutant island of Genosha." Sebastian Shaw said. He was Lord Imperial of the Hellfire Club. With a strong willed personality and the powers to match he was the perfect leader of such a elite club.

The Hellfire Club was an elite club filled with the most powerful and rich mutants around the world. Though strong and powerful they never surfaced in day to day affairs and mainly kept a low profile to accomplish their obstacles. It had many members(about a million in total stretching across the United States. But it's headquarters were in New York.) but the most prominent was the Inner Circle. The most powerful members were the Inner Circle.

With a Hierarchy for the Inner Circle starting with Lord Imperial and Lady Imperial who were the leaders of the whole club. Then you have the White Family( White Queen and White King, White Rook, and White Bishop.) last was the Black Family(which is basically the same as the White Family but their signature color is Black). Each member in these positions held great power.

Being in the Hellfire Club also gave you a look of power. Your attire was changed to that of which you would find in a royal family during the Middle Age.

Lord Imperial: Sebastian Shaw; Lady Imperial: Tessa

White King: Professor Xavier; White Queen: Emma Frost

White Rook: Elizabeth Braddock; White Bishop: Brian Braddock

Black King: Magneto; Black Queen: Selene

Black Rook: Paris Seville; Black Bishop: Nathaniel Essex (Mister Sinister)

The attire of each male was a vest(a shirt and tie under), with a long coat that was opened, and having pants to match the suite(every male member has the same tux except in the color of your family.

The attire of the females was a 19th Century dress in the color of your family. From the top of the dress was a attachment that attached a long flowing cape

"Instead of thinking of Genosha as a threat we need to think about how to conquer the Country." Professor Xavier the White King said. No longer was he confined to a wheel chair due the Black Bishops excellent biokinesis powers. Professor Xavier was no longer bound to a wheel chair.

"What good would conquering Genosha do?" Nathaniel the Black Bishop asked. The Black Rook was a powerful mutant with the powers of biokinesis, telekinesis, telepathy, shape shifting, and teleportation. He had a pale face with a small red dot on his forehead. He was tall and muscular. And he had a pair of the coldest red pupil's ever.

"I think I know where you are coming from White King so I will answer for you." The Black Queen Selene said. Selene was also a powerful mutant with the powers of telepathy, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, animation of non-living objects, enhanced strength, superhuman speed, near invulnerability, and the ability to drain life forces. She was a tall shapely woman. With long flowing black hair and a dark beauty to her she was every man's secret desire. "Xavier is saying that instead of fighting them we should embrace them and take over their country."

"We kinda figured that much but we want to know what good would conquering Genosha be?" Lady Imperial Sage asked with her arrogant attitude. She was a medium height woman with her black hair done in a bun and curls falling from the center. She was a lady of elegance. Her powers were cyberpathy, telepathy, and she could jumpstart latent mutant power or just enhance your original powers to infinite levels.

"If we were to take control over Genosha we could take over the world. Genosha has one of the world's greatest armies, great economy, and plus it's a nation of mutants so we will be the majority." Black Rook Paris Seville said. With blond hair done in the same shape as the Lady Imperial's. And a body like Selene she was a man's Ultimate Desire. Her strong willed yet graceful personality reflected in her powers which was the ability to control plants.

"Great idea but how shall we take over such a powerful country. Force or by the use of mind control?" Black King Magneto said.

"It would wiser not to wage war against such a powerful country." White Bishop Brain Braddock said. He was a strong British man with bleach blonde hair. He had super strength, super senses, and he could fly.

"Yeah but it would take the most powerful telepath to take one Genosha's ruler." Elizabeth Braddock said she was the Black Rook. "Maybe would should just not try to take them on because were becoming very evil."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jean do you think you could use your powers to locate Professor X?" Scott asked Jean in their personal bedroom at the Hilton Suite. (The same Hilton Hotel that Dwayne and his younger siblings were staying in.)

"I think with things that Professor Xavier was teaching me I could at least contact him." Jean said silently.

"Well what did he teach you anyways?" Scott asked curiously.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Jean said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Scott said.

"Take my hand." Jean said moving to the center of the bed and folding her legs.

Scott reluctantly took her hand and joined into her taking the same position.

"Relax Scott your tension is keeping me from getting through." Jean said silently.

After Scott relaxed and a couple of seconds later the two were spinning out of control. Adding to the sensation of being spent out of control they now also felt that they were being squashed through a small tube. But before the sensation could get worst it stopped.

"This is the astral plane." Jean said as Scott looked around the beautiful grassy area.

The astral plane was a place of exotic beauty. Jean and Scott were spread out across a small part of a island. The beach was surrounded by a large body of the purist water. Inland were beautiful trees with beautiful fruits coming from them.

"What is the 'astral plane'?" Scott asked.

"This is the place only accessed by telepaths. No matter how powerful every telepath has the ability to transcend unto this 'haven'." Jean said as she stood up.

"What is this place for?" Scott asked as he too got to his feet.

"Some telepaths use it as a battleground while others use it as a place to be free." Jean said.

"This place is amazing." Scott said looking around.

"You haven't seen the best of it." Jean said before flying off into the air.

"Jean I can't fly." Scott said as Jean flew higher and higher.

"In the astral plane anything is possible." Jean said doing a figure eight in the air. "Just imagine that you can fly and you will be able to."

Scott looked up to Jean with a wide smile on his face. He then spread his arms and flew into the sky after Jean who took off at the sunset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I please have the Hellions in my office." Emma Frost said over the intercom.

The Hellions were students from Emma Frost old school that she decided to bring along to her new school.

A few minutes later the Hellions came bounding into her office.

"Take a seat." Emma Frost said moving from behind her desk to the front of her desk and taking a seat.

"How can we be of assistance to you today?" Hellion asked.

"As you all know I am a member of the Hellfire Club." Emma began. "But now being the Headmistress of the school I can no longer attend meetings. So you all will play liaison and retrieve important information for me. You are not to look in or even attempt to or you will be punished severely."

"Why cant you go get the messages yourself schools out. No kids are really here during the day or night for the most part. And plus Wolverine, Storm, and Beast are always here." Icarus Cannonnball's little brother said. Icarus was a mutant with brown wings spreading from his back. He had the voice of an angel and also could heal himself.

"Have you forgotten who your talking to." Emma said coldly grabbing him by the neck.

"Get you hands off my brother." Husk Icarus's sister said before turning into a steel form ready to attack.

Emma dropped him back into the chair and told the Hellion's to leave.

"Icarus and Husk I'm transferring you all to a different squad." She said as they left out of the room.

"Good I don't like being in you squad." Husk said as she exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I cant take it these new recruits are about to drive me insane." Tabitha said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to update but I am updating so be happy. But now I'm going to get more into the power of telepathy like the comics does as we have only seen a glimpse of what they can do in the show so now I have to give you the full fold. Plus were about to get new characters ones from the movies and the comics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Kids of the X Mansion began to head to their rooms for slumber one did the opposite. She was on her way to a photo shoot. The young purple headed mutant name was Betsy Braddock. She was one of the school's most powerful second generation of mutants and one of the oldest. She had the powers of telepathy and telekinesis just like Jean. She was just as powerful as Jean although she had hardly any training and barely any experience in battle. She also could teleport through shadows. Being so powerful at such a young age she used her powers to her liking going as far as being able to form psychic energy into a purple butterfly which covered her eyes. But her most devastating feat is her ability to form a psychic knife that can stun an enemy or even kill them.

She was a beautiful girl that just wanted to be a top model. But the appearance of her powers changed that. One day when she tried to control her abilities they grew out of hand. She entered the mind of her farther and caused him to become comatose. Since then she has been 'disowned' and living a homeless life in Bayville. Using her powers to control people's mind and make them give her money. Until a model agency 'discovered' her and took her in. She showed them she was a mutant while in a photo shoot when the butterfly appeared across her eyes. The agency loved it and made her their top model and plastered her face all around Bayville with her butterfly mask. This caught the attention of Wolverine who tracked her down and brought her back to the mansion. Storm gained custody of her and gave her a room and began training her in the use of her powers. By this time Professor Xavier had been gone for two months.

At first she was very reclusive but began to hang out with the New X Man (the New Mutants) who had accepted two people in their ranks (Illyana Rasputin and Rictor). They let Betsy causally hang out with them and even gave her a codename. Psylocke. Although she was becoming close to the New X Man they still didn't let her in on any plans they had. But Psylocke really didn't care she had become so caught up in becoming one of the worlds greatest models.

"It's about time that you got here." Janice said as she greeted Psylocke at the door.

"It's not that easy escaping a high tech home that's being watched by some of the world's most powerful mutants." Psylocke said sarcastically in her thick British accent.

"This photo shoot shouldn't take long. But you're going to be modeling a ultra sexy swimsuit for a billboard." Nick the owner of the agency said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going into town for a while anybody want to come with." Kitty said as she grabbed her pocket book ad the keys to one of the X cars.

Her and the other X Man had come real close to finding Professor Xavier but the trail had gone cold. After a long meeting to discuss the fate of Professor Xavier it was deiced that most likely he was dead. So the X Men were going to return home in a about a week because they figured they needed a long vacation. In a couple days they would be splitting up so they could spend their vacations when and where they wanted.

"Nope." Everyone said in unison except for Rogue.

"I'll go with you." Rogue said. Rogue was starting to find more confidence and her self and even began learning to control her powers. She had managed to turn her powers off for a few seconds before they returned while practicing this feat with Spyke.

"Let's I know I have one friend." Kitty said as she and Rogue phased out of the rented house.

"Hey guys me and Spyke have some great news that we want to tell you guys." Callisto said. Callisto and Spyke had joined the ranks of the X Man for the search of Professor X. The Morlocks thanks to a mysterious man had come across a dimension that had all they needed to survie so they decided to move their growing ranks there. Spyke had gained control of his powers again so he and Callisto(one of the only normal looking Morlocks) decided to stay on Earth and join the X Men.

"Me and Spyke are going to have a baby." Callisto said excitedly.

"Awwww. That's wonderful news." Jean said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Why didn't you tell me this a long time ago?" Dwayne asked Monet angrily.

"Because I didn't want you to go crazy like you are now." Monet said.

"Well if you would have told me when you first found out I wouldn't be going crazy." Dwayne said. "Look it's not that I don't want the kid it's just that I cant believe you wouldn't tell me something like this."

"Well I figured with your parents funeral and stuff that you would want to be to yourself." Monet said as Dwayne wrapped his arms around her.

"My parents." Dwayne murmured Dwayne and Monet had found his parents near dead. Their brains were fried and were beginning to shut down. Dwayne tried to use his powers to heal their brains but nothing worked. It ended in their memories and powers being transferred to Dwayne.

So now Dwayne had all the telepathic and telekinetic abilities of his parents and himself. Their control over their abilities added to Dwayne finally gave him control over his growing powers. Dwayne now so strong would manifest a red firebird over his eyes every time he used his powers. The firebird oddly resembled a phoenix.

"I'm sorry." Monet said realizing she had brought up a difficult subject.

"It's Allright." Dwayne said. He had slowly began a healing process in getting over his parents death.

"Can you two hurry up I'm hungry." Daverielle said busting into the cuddling couple.

"Will you knock before you bust into my room." Dwayne said jumping up.

"You two shouldn't be in here cuddling up any way. That's why she's pregnant now." Quentin said also busting into Dwayne's room.

"Get out." Dwayne yelled. "I told you I was going to take you out to eat so that's what I'm going to do. You just have to be patient."

"We've been waiting for a whole hour." Daverielle yelled back.

"Go get in the car." Dwayne said sending his car keys into Daverielle's hands.

"I told you that sometimes you gotta act a fool to get the results you want." Quentin said as he and Daverielle walked out of the room.

"Dwayne we really need to get me some more clothes for me because these pants are about to bust lose." Monet said as she lifted her shirt partially up to show that her pants wouldn't button.

"I thought that you were only five months. You don't need maternity clothes till your about seven months." Dwayne said rubbing her belly.

"Who told you that lie? Do you not see me big ass stomach." Monet said.

"We'll go shopping after we have diner." Dwayne said as he and Monet exited the house.

"You know to get in the back sit." Dwayne said as Monet opend the passenger side of the car to find Daverielle sitting there.

"Gosh it's always about her." Daverielle yelled.

"She's pregnant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doorbell to the Brotherhood's house rang and their stood Pyro.

"What do you want?" Wanda said as energy began to circulate around her hands and she prepared to attack.

"I just came to see if I could stay here." Pyro said sadly.

"What happened to all your fire equipment and stuff." Toad said as Pyro came into the house.

"Magneto took all that from me and kicked me out." Pyro said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why would he do that?" Quicksilver asked.

"Because he joined some new group of mutants called Hellfire Club or something. But they said that I was to immature to be one of their own and for Magneto to let me go. So now I'm here." Pyro said as he began to flicker with a zippo lighter.

"This Hellfire Club do you know there plans." Mystique asked coming out of the shadows.

"Taking over Genosha is all that I heard them talking about." Pyro said flatly. "You know that Professor Xavier guy's working with them to."

"No way." Wanda said jumping up in shock.

"Yes way. They even healed his paralysis." Pyro said informingly.

"Oh my gosh. No wonder there's a new headmaster and all them new students." Mystique said dashing to the door.

"You know she's going to stir up trouble." Lorna said coming down the stairs.

"Yeah I think we should tail her." Wanda said getting up.

"Can I come?" Lorna said as the Brotherhood and Pyro began to file out.

"You cant really use your powers yet." Wanda said shutting the door.

The Brotherhood and Pyro got into their large van and got ready to pull off the property when the car just shut down.

"What's going on?" Blob said confused.

"Her." Toad said pointing out the window at a levitating Lorna.

Wanda jumped out the car and asked. "How do you know how to use your powers all ready?"

"I've been practicing." She said floating down in front of the car.

"I guess you can come along." Wanda said getting back in the driver's side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where do you be going late at night?" Tabitha asked Psylocke as Psylocke appeared from a shadow.

"About my business where do you all be going to sleep because yall are never in your rooms." Psylocke said folding her arms.

"We will tell you if you tell us where you be." Cannonball said making an ultimatum.

"I've been going and modeling for a modeling agency." Psylocke confessed.

"Well we've moved into the underground mansion." Amara said.

"I know and so does Headmaster Frost." Psylocke said.

"Wait she knows that were living down there. Did she tell anyone?" Ray asked.

"No one knows except her. But I will let everyone know if I can't come down there cause I hate staying in that mansion sharing a room." Psylocke said.

"We were about to tell you that we moved your stuff in already." Illyana said.

"Thanks." Psylocke said giving them all a big hug.

"Now your officially a New X Man." Tabitha said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't come in here thinking that your in control of every thing." Storm said to Emma Frost who was about to do one of the worst things in X Men history.

"Well technically I am in control of this school." Emma said calmly from behind her desk.

"But we don't pit students against students." Storm said nearly yelling.

"I'm going have to ask you to leave my office if you cane calm your voice." Emma said.

"Will you hear me out before I go?" Storm said calming down a little bit. "Cause I'm not leaving till I get my point across."

"You can tell me but I doubt I'll really do as you ask." Emma said calmly.

"When Scott and the other X Men left the school the left it to the New Mutants now called the New X Men. Professor Xavier hand trained these kids it's their time to reign as the X Men. So why would you come in this place and think that your going to take over the things Professor Xavier worked so hard to achieve." Storm said no longer yelling but the anger poured out her voice.

"I've heard you out so now listen to me. Since I trained my team so hard it's time that they get a little glory. All you X Men get the glory so now it's time for my team to shine. Plus if you all have trained your X Men so hard then they can take a little competion." Emma said.

Emma gave the widest and most evil grin that spread across her face that made Storm want to attack her.

"You know with my powers I sense that your about to attack me so let me call my Hellions." Emma said pressing a button that summoned her team.

"Team please escort Miss. Ororo out of my office please." Emma said.

"Don't you dare touch me." Storm said warningly to the students who were about to grab her.

"Get her out of my office." Emma said giving them the go.

The team of mutants grabbed Storm to her utter disregard. Before any of them knew it they were on the ground.

"Did you attack my students?" Emma laughed now taking a stand preparing for a fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I get a glass of Sprite please." Kitty said as the waiter took their orders. "And I want a steak cooked well with the sides of mashed potato and green beans."

"And I'll have the same thing." Rogue said as she and Kitty handed the man the menu.

"Hey look Kitty that man." Rogue said before they could get in a conversation.

Kitty turned around to see a black man with what seemed to be a pregnant girlfriend and two younger siblings using a sort of psychic power. A phoenix had covered his eyes and the worker seemed to walk away as if being mind controlled. The family got up and rushed out of the restaurant.

"You think we should stop them?" Rogue said as Kitty got up and prepared to follow them.

"Yup." Kitty said rushing after them.

"Hey stop." Kitty yelled as they got into a very nice car.

"What the fuck do you want?" The man with the psychic powers said.

"What in the world were you doing in their?" Rogue asked sternly.

"I can't talk about it in the open follow me." He said getting back in the car and driving off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still can't believe that you're a famous model. You know Maxium deemed you one of the 100 sexiest celebrities." Iceman said.

"Seems like you have a fan." Rhane said laughing.

Jubilee grabbed Iceman and yanked him towards her and away from Psylocke.

"Hey guys something is about to happen up there." Psylocke said pointing up and referring to the mansion above. "A fight or something." Psylocke had just had a vision of a fight between Storm and the Hellions plus Emma Frost.

"Where at in the mansion and when?" Amara asked as she and the other New X Men got prepared to fight.

"In the new headmasters office but it will carry on to the foyer. And it's about to start."

"You got that?" Tabitha asked Illyana.

She nodded her head and threw her hand out. A purple portal appeared out of thin air and the team jumped through.

The appeared in the foyer where Storm was being attacked by the Hellions. Tabitha made a big bomb and threw it at the leader of the group. Before it hit he made a telekinetic shield that blocked the attack.

"Go back to you rooms I've got this." Storm yelled.

"Fall back." Ray said to the New X Men.

Storm eyes began to glow white and she rose into the air. Lighting began to emit from every part of her body and go flying at the Hellions. It hit two of the Hellions Rockslide(who was a large rock creature with the powers of super strength and the ability to project parts of his body) and Tag(who could place a psionic broadcast on a person that repels or compels those around him toward or away from the signal). The two fell to the ground. Storm then turned into a rapid spinning twister and rounded the rest of the group(except the leader Hellion) up and sent them flying out of the house.

Hellion tried to blast Storm out of the house but his telekinetic assault was stopped by Psylocke who's upper face was covered by a purple butterfly. Her hands turned into long knifes and she went flying at the boy. She stuck a knife in his head and caused him to go unconscious.

A clap sounded out of nowhere and their appeared the Headmistress Emma Frost.

"You're a strong telepath but can you withstand my powers?" Emma said to Psylocke.

"Hey lady accept your fate and get the hell out of here." Wolverine said popping out his claws.

She tried to use her powers against him but her assaults were blocked.

"Don't ever try to get in my head." Wolverine said before physically throwing her out of the house. "Beast make sure they are off the property. Wolfsbane and Psylocke go with him. The rest of you all move your stuff back up here."

"Logan they attacked me." Storm said as everyone began to follow commands.

"I know Storm but you should have let the New X Man take care of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If Xavier is working with the Hellfire Club and their planning to take over Genosha then we have major problems." Agatha Harkness said to Mystique silently.

"But why is Xavier working with them he's a good guy. Well was a good guy." Destiny said.

"We need a mole to figure this out. Mystique I think your up to it." Agatha said.

"Always. Just replace my telepathic shield and change my scent again." Mystique snarled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is getting bad you guys." Lorna said as they Brotherhood sat down in the living room of their mansion after trailing Mystique.

"We know." Quicksilver replied.

"What are their plans? What is Xavier up to? And who the fuck is the Hellfire Club?" Lance said.

"Well where definitely not going to figure out just sitting around here." Wanda said. "We've got to take some kind of action and figure out was going on."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Said the voice of Nick Furry coming out of the kitchen with a cigarette in hand.

"What do you want?" Blob asked as they jumped up and prepared for a fight.

"Don't be stupid I've got this place surrounded." Fury said snapping his fingers and a lot of gunmen came out of nowhere.

Wanda flicked her wrist really quick so that fury didn't see her. The guns in the house and the house all turned to rust and deteriorated.

"Are you so sure of that still?" Wanda said moving to the front of the group and her hex powers began to make her hands glow blue.

"I sure am." Fury said as the solider all drew hand guns. "But I didn't come here for that I came for your help and a possible job opportunity."

"Keep talking." Toad said knowing that they needed the cash.

"With the energy left over from Apocalypse people with dormant X genes have began to become mutants. My team has been able to handle a couple but now the mutants are to strong. Think you can handle it?" Nick asked after calling his soldiers off.

"Guys the money would be great." Lorna said.

"Oh no you can't be apart of this. These criminals are to strong." Fury said.

"I'm outta of here." Lorna said angrily. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the house.

"Lorna." Wanda yelled but Pietro grabbed her.

"Let her go she can handle herself." Pietro reminded.

"So you all agree to take the job?" Fury asked while lighting a cigarette.

"Yes." Wanda agreed.

"Good here's your first job. His name is Elliot Boggs. He woke up and his parents were dead. We believe that his powers caused their deaths. He called police and they tried to take him in but they some how ended up back up at the police station. Which leads us to believe that his powers are reality warping. So handle with extreme caution." Nick Fury said as the soldiers marched out of the house and he followed. "You have a helicopter with a pilot outside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow I never thought that their could be a whole family of mutants like you all. But guess so look at Magneto and his kids." Kitty said after Dwayne and his family introduced themselves and told her of their powers.

"You guys have this mansion but you were stealing food." Rogue laughed.

"You think it's funny that someone has stole money from my bank accounts." Dwayne yelled.

"No it's just you guys seem to be rich don't you have more money." Rogue said no longer laughing.

"Yea we do but we can't just spend up all that money it's gotta last all of us for the rest of our lives. That's why I want to know who the fuck has been stealing my money cause I'm gonna rip them to shreds." Dwayne informed.

"Come with me and we can help you. Your brother and sisters will have a home at the Institute." Kitty plead.

"You guys that would help a lot. I know I promise never to split up but I think it's best that way." Dwayne told his family.

"What about me?" Monet questioned.

"You could go to the Institute till you have your baby you'll have all your requirements and the top protection." Rogue informed.

"Then I guess it's a go." Daverielle said.


	4. Chapter 4

Jean, Scott, Kurt, Evan, Callisto, and Angel all moved back into the mansion while Kitty and Rogue stayed in New York. They had chosen to stay due to wanting to help Dwayne Smith and because Kitty had begun to date Peter Parker. Although Evan, Callisto, and Angel were not members of the X Men they were going to join the team and help deal with what mostly all of them saw coming as an all out war.

The baby inside Dwayne's girlfriend was growing at an accelerated rate (over the course of two days she had grew two more weeks pregnant). Jean thought it would be better if they got her to the mansion where Beast and his new science partner (Dr. Cecilia Reyes) could figure out what's going on with her baby.

Dr. Cecilia Reyes was mutant with the ability to shape energy. She had come to the mansion at the request of Beast to help deal with all the students who at some part or another was or would be injured. Professor Xavier still was nowhere to be found and Emma Frost and her Hellions were also nowhere to be seen. But Psylocke had a vision of a great battle between the X men and some allies against Emma Frost, the Hellfire Club, and the Hellions. In that battle Psylocke saw deaths for certain X Men but she wouldn't tell who.

But Jean vowed to never let that happen by taking on Emma Frost by herself and stopping her before she could do as such.

When Emma left the school (or was rather thrown out) the Hellions and a handful of other students left with her. But there still were more students left. Storm decided to become headmaster and split the students up into squads between Jean, Scott, Kurt, Angel, and Beast while Wolverine and Storm shared headmaster duties.

Jean's squad was composed of psychic students (all of them are in some way or form a telepath) and was one of the most prominent squads. First was the Stepford Cuckoo's who were a set of quintuplets that had the power of telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to merge their minds into one super mind. Their names were Sophie, Esme, Phoebe, Celeste, and Mindee. Then there was Quieting Quire who had the power of telepathy (which was very strong Jean even said he had more raw psychic power then anyone she ever taught but his inability to practice held him back). Hope Abbott was a telepath and psychometric (Ability to relate details about the past and/or future condition of an object, person or location, usually by being in close contact with it.) Jessie Vale could see the future through visions and use his powers to tell when an opponent is about to strike and then avoid the attack. Jessie was also great fighter and also strong telepath. Last was but not least was Chamber whose body was a psionic furnace. He could fire off immense psychic energy and had low level telekinesis and strong telepathy plus he could psioncally alter his appearance. Jean's squad colors were gold and white. The team name was Psions.

Scott's squad was a militia like squad that Scott constantly trained. You would think by the way he trained them he was training soldiers. First was the field leader Surge who had great powers. She could fire off blasts of electricity, control all forms of electricity, and run at great speeds. Synch who had powers similar to Rogue but instead of absorbing mutant powers by touch he just had to be in a 2 mile radius. Another person with absorbing powers was David Allenye who instead of absorbing powers he absorbed your knowledge and skills. He activated his powers more like Synch instead of touching people like Rogue. Then there was Mark Sheppard who had the ability to control music to different effects. For example hard rock allowed him to create destructive blast while classical musical allowed him to generate force fields. To power up Mark Scott had recruited the mutant Musiq who had the ability to create music from then air and play it at infinite levels. With his powers he could blast enemies away by hitting them with sonic booms. Lastly there was Richard Gibson who had the power to create explosions. But unlike Tabitha he didn't have to create cherry bombs to have an explosion. The name of the squad is Cosairs and their colors are black and green.

Kurt's squad wasn't really up their in offense areas and was a squad of three people but they still made great opponents. First there was Anole whose reptilian mutation gives him green skin, a spiked carapace instead of hair, a prehensile and elastic tongue, and the ability to camouflage himself, blending in to his surroundings. Second there was Jeffery Grant had the ability to teleport objects and himself. The problem with Jeffery was he didn't know how to use his powers unless he was under great emotional strain. Third and lastly there was the loner Loa who like Kitty could phase. But when she phased the material she phased through crumbles. Kurt was trying to work on a way of helping her not make things crumble when she phases that way she could phase when even she likes and not have to worry about bringing down the house. Kurt's team name is Excalibur and the team colors are red and black.

Angel had joined the X Men and became a staff member mainly because he wanted to help kids like himself so he took on the students that could fly. First was the twins Aurora and Northstar who could fly and run at super speeds. They also could fire powerful beams of concussive light when the twins joined hands and fired the concussive light the energy was immensely powerful and could turn you to dust. Then there was Cannonball's younger brother Icarus who had the same powers of Angel except his wings were brown. Although Angel's squad was a mostly flying squad there was one in their squad who couldn't fly. His name was Josh Foley the ex mutant hater. He had the power of biokinesis. Which meant Josh could heal you or kill you with his touch but he was learning to do more then that with his powers. Last there was James Proudstar who had enhanced senses, flight, super strength, near-invulnerability, and he inherited two indestructible Bowie knifes that he used as his main weapons. The teams name is Alpha Flight and their colors are light blue and black.

Beast's squad was the more beast like squad but there was a couple who wasn't beast like but had been placed in his squad because they fit in no other squad. First their was Wolfsbane who had been placed in a squad due to her parents not wanting her apart of the New X Man (because if she was she would have to participate in missions). Second was Luke Cage who had super strength, enhanced senses, speed, reflexes, and titanium hard skin. Next was Cannonball's other sibling Husk or more commonly known as Paige. Paige had the ability to peel off her outer layer of skin to reveal a new layer of skin which has been transformed to her liking that grants her certain abilities. Example if she transformed into metal she was invulnerable and had great strength or if she transformed into rubber she had super speed. Fourth person and last person on the squad was X23 who had made her way back to the academy and spent the day hanging around the school. Wolverine talked Jean into helping him out and erasing his 'daughter's' memories and filing them with memories of her and Wolverine growing up as a family. Jean did as Wolverine had asked and even gave the girl a name: Laura Howlett. After Jean did all of that she informed all the X Men and X Men students (that knew about the real Laura) to never mention what she was really like. Now that Laura was mentally changed she was a more free spirit and no longer dressed like an S.H.I.E.L.D or HYDRA agent but more of a teenager which she was. She also was no longer hunted by S.H.I.E.L.D or HYDRA.

You were placed in a squad based on your powers. With a squad leader having a similar power base as you that way they could train to use your power better then a psychic teaching a energy blaster to use there powers. With so many students Storm decided to stop letting them go to Bayville schools and turned the Institute into a school. Wolverrine taught self defense and put students through danger room sessions, Beast taught mathematics and physics, Storm taught World History and second languages. Storm hired two mutants because she wanted to make sure she had protection around, and to make it easier on students to have more people to relate to. First was Tom Corsi who had super strength and enhanced durability Tom taught P. E and Health Ed. Second was Sean Cassidy who taught the classes of computer skills and stealth. Sean's powers were superhuman hearing; can use superhuman vocal chords to project sonic energy for flight or for effects like concussive blasts, sonic energy lances, or to cause trances, disorientation, or unconsciousness in others. Callisto and Evan although not official squad leaders they still watched out for the New X Men; but mainly helped the younger students control their powers that were to young to join a squad or train but still had powers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here's the plan we go in and take him by surprise that way he can't get a chance to use his powers." Blob said as the team drew closer to Elliot Boggs house.

Elliott Boggs was the mutant with the abilities similar to Wanda meaning that it was going to be hard to take him in custody; which is why the Brotherhood was chosen to do the job. S.H.I.E.L.D had sought him out mainly because his powers were a hazard to him and others around him. But also because Charles Xavier had sensed him long before his powers had even emerged as a mutant (due to the great powers he was already beginning to show) and made a deal with Nick Fury to capture him for him and bring him to the school.

"You think he will be surprised by us and he knows he is in trouble for his parent's deaths." Wanda informed. "Me and Elliott kinda have the same powers and I know what he's going through. I remember I destroyed a whole company when my powers first appeared"

"Which is why we've got to rush Elliott so he doesn't have a chance to concentrate or do anything that gets him focused enough to use his powers." Pietro said.

"I know what he's going through so I think I should just go in and talk to him while yall wait around in here." Wanda appealed. "I'll call you on the walkie talkie's if I need backup."

"No I think I should go with you." Pietro said.

"No I can handle myself." Wanda said as the helicopter landed.

"Wanda, Fury asked us to do this as a team if he wanted you to do it alone he would've asked you." Lance said smartly.

Wanda gave the team a furious look. Her anger began to boil and things aboard the helicopter begin to spontaneously combust.

"Calm down I've got a plan." Pietro said.

"Me and the guys set up around perimeters of the house that way we can help you if needed sooner." Pietro said.

"Allright but don't start attacking him if he attacks me." Wanda said. "You guys know I could take him out in a quick second." Wanda smiled a little after saying that.

The team got off the helicopter and walked up to a fairly large house in secluded area near a large lake. The lake was connected to the sea and on the dock near the lake there was a yacht. The house was fully brick and had nice lawn care.

"Pietro you go around back. Toad you take to the trees in the front yard. Pietro check out the yacht and then post up on the right side on the house. And Blob just post up on the left side of the house." Wanda instructed.

The team took to her leadership and did as she told. Wanda walked up to the house and rang the door bell. There was no answer. She kept ringing it until there appeared a longer haired dark blonde boy. He had natural good looks but Wanda could tell the deaths of his parents were taking that away.

"Can I help you?" Elliott said defensively.

"No but I can help you." Wanda said pushing her way into the house.

"You just can't barge into someone's house like that." Elliott yelled making the house rumble.

"Look I came her to help you but if you insist on doing this the hard then that's the way your going to get it." Wanda said making blue energy circulate through her hands to show Elliott that she was the more experienced mutant and had the upper hand.

"Okay what do you want." Elliott said calming down and the house stopped rumbling.

"Me and my team came her to take you to the Xavier Institute but I wanted to talk to you before you go." Wanda informed. "I know what your going through with your powers and I have a little advice that could help you. Concentrate on controlling them at all times and never let your emotions control you. And after awhile they will be under your control."

"Do I have to leave my home? I don't really want to leave. My grandmother said she would come stay with me if she has to." Elliott said as is he had completely ignored what Wanda said.

"If it was up to me kid you could stay but it's not so you have to go. Plus with your powers you'll be a good X Men." Wanda informed. "Get your stuff."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I got a new case." Peter Parker told Kitty. Peter Parker was a bounty hunter and also a mutant. With the powers of wall climbing, sixth sense, super strength, enhanced senses, and the ability to expel webs from his palms.

"Give me the information." Kitty said preparing to write the facts on his dry erase board.

"Blonde hair, black eyes with gray pupils, she's a mutant with the powers of can charge inanimate objects with kinetic energy giving them explosive power and has the limited telepathic ability to astral project. She carries many knifes that she keeps hidden. Skilled fighter and seems to have inhuman agility, strength, and stamina. Her name is Belladonna Boudreaux." Peter read off a file list.

"Are there any contacts listed?" Rogue asked.

"Yea one Gambit LeBeau." Peter said.

"Really." Rogue said kinda angrily. "I'll call the number while you two hunt her down on the streets."

"Great idea." Peter said.

Peter and Kitty got up and walked out of the office building and began there quest to hunt her down by going to neighborhoods she was known to hang around and family members.

Rogue dialed Gambit's number and her boyfriend answered seconds later. "Care to explain to me who Belladonna Boudreaux is?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue arrived at Gambit's New York apartment in less then ten minutes after Peter and Kitty had left. Gambit came to the door and Rogue pushed her self into the apartment.

"Where is she?" Rogue said looking around the relatively small apartment.

"Who?" Gambit asked.

"Belladonna." Rogue said nearly yelling.

"Belladonna isn't here." Gambit replied.

"How come she was bailed out of jail yesterday by you?" Rogue asked hotly.

"Okay listen I bailed her out because she my wife." Gambit confessed.

"What." Rogue said nearly crying.

"But our relationship is over." Gambit consoled.

"When I find her I'm going to be the one in jail." Rogue said running off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When are we going to be able to learn some real telepathic abilities? We've learned to communicate telepathically, astral project to the astral plane, mess with people's memories, and create psi shields. But when are we going to learn how to defend ourselves?" Quentin Quire said as Jean and her squad filed into their personal classroom. Quentin looked similar to Professor Xavier except he had a head full of brown hair.

The squad took their seats and Jean levitated to the stool in front of everyone.

"I don't think you all are ready to start learning how to perform feats like psychic grenades, psi blast, psycho blasts, or mentally induce pain." Jean said.

"So when will we be able to do stuff like that." Hope Abbott asked. Hope was one of the most popular girls on the squad. She had long dark hair and was a natural beauty. She was voted best dressed and is very sophisticated.

"Well after you master the abilities of communicating telepathically, astral projecting to the astral plane, mess with people's memories, and create psi shields. Then I'm going to teach you how use mental suggestion-"

"Why don't you just say mind control?" Sophie Stepford said cutting Jean off.

The Stepford Cukoos were a set of quintuplets that rivaled Hope Abbott in looks. With long blonde hair and eccentric good looks they were the eyes of nearly every guy in the school.

"Because mental suggestion is the more ethically way of using the term. Plus I shouldn't be teaching you how to use that ability but since Professor Xavier would insist on you learning that ability I am. Now like I was saying I will be then teaching you mental suggestion, telepathic illusions, how to posses someone, how to cast out your astral self outside your body and be in two places at once." Jean stopped

"That's all we will learn." Phoebe Stepford yelled.

"No after all that is mastered then you will learn telepathic attacks." Jean said.

"We've all mastered the stuff you already taught us and to be honest I think we all know how to use 'mental suggestion', cast illusions, and posse people." Jessie Vale informed.

"Is that true?" Jean asked.

Everyone nodded their heads letting Jean know her students were really advanced.

"Some of us even know more." Chamber said. Chamber was a mysterious figure with good looks. He looked like Warren Peace off of Sky High.

"Well lets began on astral projecting." Jean said. "I've taught you how to astral project to the astral plane and to engage in astral battle but now I'm going to teach you how to astral project without traveling to the astral plane. So it appears to be that your in two places at once."

A fiery red energy appeared in the sit behind the student's. The energy quickly turned to Jean Grey.

"This is how it should work." Jean's astral self said startling the students.

"Wow." The Stepford Cuckoo's muttered.

"Now too use this ability." Jean said astral projecting back into her body. "You have to just concentrate and think of the place you want to be and then astral project as if going to the astral realm." Jean said.

"If we concentrate in battle that could cost us our lives you have to be quick moving." Quentin Quire argued.

"Well if you practice like I say then it will become second nature and can astral project in seconds like I did." Jean back lashed. "Plus who said you can't concentrate in battle. Concentrating in battle is possible the most important thing you could ever do. You don't have to meditate to concentrate just have a clear head. Anyways you've never been in a battle before so you wouldn't know would you."

"She dissed you." Jessie Vale laughed. Jessie was a black boy with braids and also had good looks.

"Now everyone please do as I said and attempt to astral project." Jean instructed.

After their third time of trying the who Stepford clan had successfully astral projected. Quentin followed right behind them was second to finish. Next was Jessie who kept practicing after he had finally accomplished the feat. Chamber and Hope finished at the same time.

"Good you all can astral project." Jean applauded. "You all dismissed but make sure you practice because the field day contest is coming and everything I taught you will come in handy."

"The field day is in a couple days we don't know any moves to stop our opponents." Quentin Quire said.

"The things I taught you could defeat an opponent." Jean said. "Now be on your way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter that had took the Brotherhood to retrieve Elliott Boggs had just landed in front of the Brotherhood house.

"Come on kid." Lance said to Elliott as the team loaded off the heliocopter.

As the team arrived at the front door of their house and were about to enter Fury and a beautiful girl emerged from the woods near the house.

"What were you two doing?" Toad laughed noticing the girl's slight turned dress.

"Could you hurry up and open the door." Fury said ignoring Toad's gloats.

Wanda opened the door using her powers and everyone filed into the house.

"Valerie could you go into the living room and explain to Elliott Boggs why he is here and what is to come for him. Brotherhood could I see you in the kitchen?" Fury said leading the way into the kitchen.

"What's this all about?" Wanda asked.

"Here's some money." Fury said pulling out a large wad of cash. "This is for retrieving Elliott Boggs without a scratch on his head."

Quicksilver counted the cash and to his shock it was twelve thousand dollars. Two thousand a piece for the whole team.

"More money is to come if you all agree to become agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Nick Fury said.

"We accept." Pyro said as he noticed he had two thousand dollars for doing what he loved. Being a mutant.

"Good Ms. Valerie Cooper shall be your liaison she will inform you of all things to come and give you information on your missions." Nick Fury informed. "If you haven't noticed while you were out we had the house cleaned up, put computers in each of your rooms, put some food in here, and gave you 'updated' furniture and other things like that."

Nick Fury walked out of the kitchen and that's when the Brotherhood noticed everything Fury had said was true.

"Looks like things are finally starting to look up for us." Toad said grabbing some orange juice from the fridge and drinking it.

"Oh yeah we remodeled you house again. This time don't ruin what someone has so graciously done for you." Nick Fury said before leaving the house.

The team walked into the living room to find a new plasma screen T.V. with some orangish red furniture. The living room was even painted.

"Hi you guys sorry if you don't like what I did to the house." The blonde girl said.

"What's your name?" Pietro said intriguingly.

"Valerie Cooper didn't Fury tell you that I was going to be staying here with you all. I'm your liaison." She replied looking directly in Pietro's eyes.

"What is your powers?" Lance asked.

"Telepathy." She replied.

"I'm really tired you guys I'll be in my room if you need me." Wanda said making her way up the stairs.

"I guess I'll be sleeping down here." Pyro said laying down on the bed.

"No we've prepared all of you guys rooms." Valerie Cooper said. "Let me show you where they are."

"Are me and you sharing a room." Pietro said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you were married." Rogue said to Gambit with hurt in her voice. "I've been lying to everyone just to be your girlfriend and your married. I could kill you right now."

"Our relationship is over Rogue." Gambit informed her.

Gambit had joined Rogue and planned on helping her look for Belladonna. Right now they were looking for her at her long lost mothers house.

"Your lying because if you were telling the truth then you wouldn't have gotten her out of jail." Rogue said. "But that's what you get for bailing out a hoe cause now she's jumped bail."

"Look Rogue I told you our relationship is over whether or not you choose to believe me." Gambit said.

They arrived at Belladonna's mothers house and Rogue rang the doorbell.

"Be careful Rogue these people are vicious and will not hesitate to kill." Gambit informed.

Belladonna was apart of the Ripper's Guild a Guild that mainly committed murders for a certain amount of money. Since the catastrophe of hurricane Katrina the Ripper's Guild had relocated to New York. Which is where Belladonna was picked up for charges of suspected murder.

"I can handle myself." Rogue replied as the door opened.

"Can I help you?" Said a blonde haired blue eyed tall man.

"Yes I'm here for Belladonna is she anywhere around?" Rogue said.

"Yes she's inside come on in." He said opening the door a little wider. "But the Cajun stays out here." He said closing the door to Gambit.

"I'll be out here if you need me chere." Gambit said to Rogue before the door was completely closed.

The house was of decent size, very clean, but loomed of death.

"She's here for you Bella." The man said to a beautiful girl. She had long blonde flowing hair with black eyes and silver pupils. She looked like a blonde haired female version of Gambit. With the same powers of Gambit Rogue wondered how could the pair be so similar.

"What do you want?" She said her voice was very cold.

"Your bail has been revoked and you have to go back to jail." Rogue said.

"Not today." Belladonna said grabbing a large pocket knife from her side. She charged it with some kinetic energy and threw it at Rogue.

Rogue went into a series of flips and managed to dodge the knife.

"I knew you weren't going to go quietly." Rogue said.

Belladonna grabbed two more knifes, charged them and sent them flying at Rogue. Rogue dodged them and watched Belladonna run out the house. Rogue followed after her and ran outside. Gambit had been standing across the street leaning on the car and watching the house extensively. Rogue saw Belladonna going straight for him and Rogue knew that she was about to have to take her out. She snatched off her gloves and took off towards Belladonna. Rogue got into a few feet of Belladonna and Belladonna jumped in the air and did a back flip. She came down at a angle on Rogue and sent her flying into the car next to Gambit.

"Bella stop." Gambit said as Belladonna charge a knife and walked towards Rogue.

"Why do you care about her?" She asked coldly.

"Because she's my girlfriend." Gambit said.

Bella's eyes grew cold and the kinetic energy surrounding the knife grew stronger. As Rogue was standing up Belladonna threw the knife at her. Rogue used her own acrobatics to do a back flip on the car and dodge the knife. The knife went straight into the car and hit the gas tank. Belladonna threw out her hand and the knife spread it's energy around the car. Rogue jumped off while Gambit ran away.

The car blew up and pieces of the car went flying throughout the street. Some pieces even flew threw peoples houses. Belladonna lunged at Rogue and punched her in the face. The contact gave Rouge some of Belladonna's powers and considerably weakened Belladonna. Now the playing fields were equal. Rogue and Belladonna who were standing on different sides of the street began to mentally prepare for the battle that ensued. Rogue grabbed a fairly large rock and charged while Belladonna grabbed another knife from her boots and they both threw them at each other.

After dodging each other attacks they headed straight at each other. With Belladonna running at her Rogue went into a flying kick and sent her flying. Belladonna jumped up and lunged at Rogue once again. This time she hit her target and managed to take her down at the same time. She sat on top of Rogue pounding her head in the ground. Rogue's head's started bleeding and so did her nose, lips, and even her eyes.

Belladonna got off of Rogue and left her there thinking she was dead. Gambit rushed to Rogue's side lifted her head off the ground to nurse her wounds.

"She's dead Gambit now me an you can be together." Belladonna said pulling Gambit away from Rogue.

"You killed her." Gambit said crying and trying to get back to Rogue but Belladonna was holding him back.

"I love you." Belladonna said turning Gambit around and kissing him. "Don't you want me?"

Gambit pushed her away.

"No I want you hoe." Rogue said grabbing her face and absorbing her essence.

Somehow both of the girls got into another struggle but this time Rogue was winning. She had her by the throat chocking her and beating her in the face at the same time. Rogue held on so long to Belladonna that she had put Belladonna in a coma and permanently stole her powers. The effects of Belladonna's powers and personality had also given her control over her own powers. SO now Rogue was able to touch!

"Come on chere." Gambit said as Rogue fell over next to Belladonna in the middle of the street from exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So guys have you all been practicing." Jean asked her group.

With a nod from everyone signaling yes Jean believed them.

"Okay you have ten seconds to astral project into the lobby area I'll be waiting." Jean said astral projecting away.

Jean astral self(which is really you mind just taking the shape of you human body0 waited in the lobby for her students. First to arrive was the Stepford Cukoos one by one they arrived. Next was Jessie and Hope at the same time. Then was Chamber making it just in time. A couple seconds later appeared Quentin Quire.

"Seems like you've lied to me Quentin; have you even been practicing?" Jean said directly to Quentin.

"I have been practicing but I just can't seem to get the hang of it." Quentin said sadly.

"I'll help you out after class. Now everyone return to class and I will finally teach you one of the psychic attacks." Jean said before a fire red energy consumed her and she astral projected back to her body.

After everyone was returned to their bodies Jean began their lesson.

"Which psychic attack do you all want to learn first?" Jean asked.

"Psychic grenade." Quentin yelled before anyone could say anything.

"If you can't astral project at quick speeds yet your not ready to learn how to perform the most deadly psychic attack." Jean said.

"I promise I will practice harder till I get it down packed but please teach us that move." Quentin said.

"A psychic grenade is to dangerous it is a move I have never used but will use only in the most dangerous times. Because I've seen what happens if the move is used the victim becomes brain dead or comatose. " Jean said. "But I can teach you how to perform a psychic bomb which causes the victim to fall unconscious."

"What about psi bolts what do they do?" Esme Stepford said.

"A psi bolt is a bolt of energy that is very simple but can turn deadly. You can use it to stun an enemy or even kill then." Jean said.

"What about psycho blast?" Chamber asked.

"Psycho blast is a blast of telepathic energy that sends an enemy flying." Jean said. "So which one do you all want to learn first."

"Psycho blast sounds fine to me." The Stepford Cukoos said in unison.

"How about a psychic bombs." Quentin said.

"All in favor of psycho blast raise your hand." Jean said.

The whole squad beside Quentin rose their hands.

"I hate you guys." Quentin mumbled.


End file.
